


With a Heavy Heart and Heavier Sword

by Odile (Odileheroin_e)



Series: Letters to Bioware (emotional vent for shocking twists in video games) [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen, Heavy Trespasser Spoilers, Letters, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odileheroin_e/pseuds/Odile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vent takes the form of a letter. What I wanted to say at the end of Trespasser and why I made the choices I made and how I feel about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Heavy Heart and Heavier Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sort of roleplaying as my main Inquisitor. The feelings and thoughts are my own, though. Feel free to comment if I've missed a fact or if you just have a different opinion! I'd love to get some exchange of thoughts/feelings on this. I am still rather bewildered about all this

Solas,

 

It is with a heavy, yet steady heart that I declare my intention to do everything in my power to thwart your attempt at restoring the world of the elves. You may not think highly of the Dalish or us who have lost the connection to the Fade, born separate of it, but I grieve the loss of that world, too, and see the death of the elven empire as a tragedy beyond measure. I offered my assistance in restoring what once was with sincerity (though with an undeniable touch of desperate and vain hopefulness). If that former glory could indeed be brought back to life - I might turn traitor to the world that we know now, to the world I once saved and protected. I would be faced with a decision more difficult and perhaps more weighty than ever.

But the key to this dilemma is in the "if".

I cannot believe that you, in all your wisdom and knowledge, find it to be possible. To... just rip down the Veil like curtains from a window and believe all will be undone? That the destruction and desolation of an entire civilization, an entire empire, an entire _world_ , could just be _undone?_ It simply _cannot_ be. You have brought about the destruction of one world - I care not to speculate on the morality of this action or the motives behind it - and you would bring another to ruin. I cannot allow it. When you wake from your foolish dream, you will wake amid corpses and wildfires. _What is dead should stay dead_. You know this. We have killed enough undead, Corypheus among them, to know this. _Undoing death_ comes with a terrible price, and what wakes is _never_ what it was before it fell. I am... bewildered, above all, that you do not understand this.

Perhaps you'll try to explain it to me again. You could say that all worlds must come to an end, since change is the only constant and death is a part of the natural world, whether in spindleweed or the fates of civilizations. And I would say you would be right. You could say that death is not the end but the beginning, and that the death of this world would make for a new beginning for the elves. And I would say that you _might_ be right.

Say that death will always come for us and that this world, too, will come to an end. Say that we could give our people a second chance, a chance we rightfully deserve after centuries of oppression.

But you forget that if you hadn't destroyed the Ancient Elves, they would have. The god-mages would have torn it all apart - or so you told me. Death is part of the universe - and apparently our time had come. We fell; our culture fell to infighting and oppression, but our race evaded extinction at the hands of pseudo-gods who cared little for us because you saved us. Am I correct? If this world must then fall, it too will fall when its time comes; but if you kill it now, you are no saviour or liberator - you will be a murderer. As for a second chance to our people - will it really be that? Remember - we have all been separated from the Fade. Only mages can touch it now. Tearing the Veil down and raining spirits, demons and dreams upon us, whether elf, human, qunari or dwarf - will that be anything else than madness?! I have seen enough suffering and death - _we have both seen enough suffering and death_ \- to devoutly wish it all could be stopped and just as devoutly work to prevent it. Hence I cannot accept a plan such as yours; it is a gamble on disaster, played with ancient, withered stakes, success of uncertain odds and nature. It is madness to do the same thing over and over again and expect different results - can you expect anything other than ruin to rise from ruins?

And so we become sad adversaries, undoubtedly just as steadfast in our vocation to stab each other as we are sorry to do it. I am at a disadvantage - I am dying. But I will see to it that you will be, too.

 

_One who once was the Inquisitor, Herald of Andraste, your friend, etc._

_Iola_


End file.
